


a good guy

by startagainbuttercup



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startagainbuttercup/pseuds/startagainbuttercup
Summary: Stefan/Hanna relationship from Stefan POV.





	1. Chapter 1

Stefan was nervous. Today was his first work day in local Greenpeace office as a volunteer coordinator. He applied for a job four months ago and finally after several interviews he got it. He woke up at 6 am today because he was so nervous and exited he couldn’t sleep, which was a little out of character because Stefan actually liked to sleep.

So after several failed attempts to fall asleep again before his alarm will ring at 8 am, he decided to get out of bed, take a shower, and go to his favorite place for breakfast, which was 10 minutes from his flat.

Speaking of his flat, Stefan instantly regretted leaving his room. There were a girl sleeping in the couch and two guys on the floor right between many empty bottles. _Great_. His flatmate and best friend Tomas does this quite often. He goes to the bar, makes friends there and invites them to their flat to continue the party after bar is closed. Stefan was pretty sure there was another girl in Tomas’ bedroom, if not two of them.

Cursing quietly as he stumbled of someones backpack he made his way to the bathroom where another person passed out in a bathtub. _No shower then._Stefan wanted to kill Tomas. _Fifth time this month._ There were times when Stefan participated in all this parties and even found himself in a position of this person in the bathroom for couple of times, when he and Tomas were the first year uni students, but now he was serious and adult and today was his first day at work and _he needed to get a grip and fight with a big urge to go back to his bed_.

Reluctantly Stefan brushed his teeth keeping an eye on a sleeping body in a bathtub, fixed his hair and returned to his room, stumbling of a backpack and cursing again. He looked at his watch, 7:05. Stefan sighed. His favorite breakfast place opens at 8 but he knew if he stayed in his flat 10 more minutes his day would be completely ruined.

So he picked first opened coffee place along the way to the Greenpeace office in google maps, put on his best white shirt and left the flat.

“One cappuccino and ham-and-cheese bagel, is it right?”

Stefan is a very patient person. Considering he was trying to have a breakfast in a place which opened at 7 am, he’s almost not suprised there is no one except him and the only waiter looks like he hadn’t slept for days as he stutters, yawns and asks Stefan what he wants twice.

“One _big_ cappuccino and _salmon-and-creamcheese_ bagel, please” Stefan corrected with a polite smile. His hopes that this guy would bring him what he ordered disappeared with each passing moment. _God, this is going to be a long day._

He opened WhatsApp.

_To Tomas:_

_Hey, I know that you have some problems lately, but drinking with random people and turning our flat into a mess is not an option **07:21** _

_Also I’m not going to help you clean it up **07:23 **_

He locked his phone.

Fifteen minutes later he was still waiting for his coffee when the girl with ginger hair came in and sat beside the window. Stefan watched her order a coffee, unable to look away from her hair that looked like molten gold in a morning sunlight. The girl smiled to the waiter not only with her lips but also with her eyes and this smile along with her golden hair made her look like a ray of sunshine. Stefan looked away finally, startled, only when girl glanced at him, catching him staring. He felt the heat on his cheeks. _Now she thinks you’re creepy._

The waiter finally brought cappuccino and bagel with salmon and this genuinely surprised Stefan so much he forgot about the girl and her sunny hair for a moment. When he looked at her again he noticed she had already pulled out a book, notebook and pen from her bag and now frowned at a book like it killed her puppy, her chin leaned on her hands. She is very cute, Stefan thought. Suddenly girl raised her head and glanced at him. After a couple of seconds she smiled. With her eyes. Stefan can’t help but smiled back shyly.

They stared at each other for solid ten seconds before waiter brought the girl her coffee. Stefan picked up his plate and coffee and went to her table.

“Hey” he smiled “can I sit here?”

A girl hesitated. _Fuck. How stupid_. Stefan felt he was blushing again. He was about to apologize to her, pay for his breakfast and run away to another mainland when she grinned and gestured to a chair opposite her.

“Yeah” She said. “Hanna”

Stefan blinked.

“Oh” He said finally when he realized that was her name “I’m Stefan”

Her grin became wider and he recognized he was still staying beside the table with a plate in his hands. He sat down.

“So, Stefan, what brought you here at the 7 am?” Hanna asked.

“Needed a place to kill couple of hours” Stefan answered “Today is my first day at work actually” he wanted to kick himself for sounding too proud.

“Congratulations!” Hanna smiled with her eyes again and Stefan felt like he could melt right here. “Where do you work then?”

“In fact it’s a kind of internship with possibility to get a real job. I’m a volunteer coordinator in Greenpeace” He watched Hanna’s eyes lit up with true interest.

“Intern volunteer coordinator” He corrected himself.

“Wow, this is really cool” Hanna said. Then her gaze fell at the book on the table and smile in her eyes slowly disappeared being replaced with something sad. She sighed quietly.

“What about you?” Stefan said “Why you are at this uhm… questionable place so early in the morning?”

He watched Hanna frown and duck her head to the book.

“I failed my German exam” she said. “I can’t study at home because my father gets on my nerves, so I decided it will be better somewhere else”

Oh, Stefan thought. She just ended school.

“In my experience it’s easier when you study with someone else” he said to cheer her up. _It sounds like you offer yourself to help. Stop being creepy._ “I mean maybe you can ask your classmates. Or friends.” he added quickly.

“Thank you, I thought about that too” Smile returned to Hanna’s face.

They talked about Hanna’s school, about Stefan’s work and everything for another hour, until he realized that he did not want to be late on his first day.

“I should go to the work” he said with apologetic smile. “It was pleasure to meet you, Hanna”

“Me too, Stefan” She grinned.

“Can I get your number?” He asked and held his breath.

“I thought you will never ask” She laughed. He exhaled. Hanna wrote her number on a napkin.

“I’ll text you” Stefan said with a biggest smile on his face looking at her beautiful hair and smiling eyes for the last time and he went out.

_To Hanna:_

_Good luck with your exam. Stefan **9:50** _

_From Hanna:_

_**9:51** Good luck with your first day _

Maybe this day not that bad at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of don't really know how to write fics  
Also English is not my first language and I'm sorry for any mistakes  
Besides I'm really bad at dialogs  
Still, I hope this is not that bad  
And yes, I have a thing for Hanna's hair, so Stefan has it too

Stefan came back home late. He didn't do too much at his first working day except getting instructed and learning about current local Greenpeace projects, but still he was tired. However he found the strength to text to Hanna, asking how is her study going. He didn't get reply yet. 

It was quiet at home. Sleeping bodies disappeared, empty bottles were placed to a trash bag. _Good._

Stefan was hungry. He dropped his backpack off in his room and went straight into kitchen.

Tomas was sitting at a kitchen table with big coffee mug. He looked tired and hungover.

"Hey" Stefan greeted him "Are you okay?"

Tomas didn't answer but nodded.

Stefan met Tomas in the high school and since then they have been best friends. After graduation they applied to the one university in Berlin and lived together from the first year.

Tomas studied psychology, had cynical views of life and couldn't be called a constant person but he was smart and caring, and had a good musical taste so he and Stefan got along well.

"Do we have something to eat?" Tomas shook his head.

"Okay. Let's order indian food then".

Stefan unlocked his phone to open a delivery app but new message caught his attention.

_From Hanna:_

_**21:10** Study goes bad :( but I used your advise and asked my friend to help me this week :)_

_To Hanna:_

_Good :) **21:18**_

_From Hanna:_

_**21:18** How is Greenpeace stuff going? :)_

_To Hanna:_

_Very good, but I'm exausted and hungry and there is nothing to eat at home :( **21:19**_

Stefan suddenly realized that he was staying in the middle of the kitchen and grinning like an idiot and remembered he was going to order some food.

"Why are you smiling like it's your birthday?" Tomas has looked at him suspiciously while Stefan was choosing dinner in a delivery app.

"It's nothing" Stefan paid the order and pocked his phone.

"Yeah, I see" Tomas wasn't convinced "Last time you smiled like this in the high school when you fell in love with Annika from our history class"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Stefan felt his phone was vibrating again.

_From Hanna:_

_**21:25** Do you have an instagram account?_

_To Hanna:_

_No, actually **21:25**_

_From Hanna:_

_**21:26** What a pity ;)_

Stefan laughed quietly. Tomas was smirking at him.

"Okay, I met the girl today" he confessed. "She has golden-ginger hair and... did you ever see how someone smiles not only with their mouth but with the whole face?"

"Wow" Tomas said "When are you going to sleep with her then?"

"What?! I'm not you, I don't sleep with every girl I met"

"Yeah, hopeless romantic, I forgot"

"Besides" Stefan said "Aside from the fact we just met and I don't really know if she liked me, she just ended school"

"Well, she's probably 18, so it doesn't sound like a problem..." Stefan frowned and Tomas laughed "Come on, she is three - four maximum - years younger then us, you're not too old for her"

"You can just leave my sex life alone and tell me what is going on with you" Stefan changed the topic "Or.."

"Or you can go to your room and wait the food there" Tomas cut off.

"Okay." Between the two Tomas was the one who studied psycology but Stefan knew when he shouldn't push. He went to his room.

Next couple days were really exausting for Stefan. He tried to get maximum from the work and have been tired very much. Howbeit, he always found a minute to text Hanna.

_From Hanna:_

_**12:17** Well, did you save some pandas already?_

_To Hanna:_

_I was quite busy editing a presentation in power point :( **12:35**_

_From Hanna:_

_**12:38** Sounds cool :)_

_To Hanna:_

_Do you want to meet sometime? Maybe in a good breakfast place tomorrow? At 8:30 am? **13:40**_

Stefan stared at their conversation for 10 minutes during his lunch break. _Fuck._ Hanna didn't replied yet. Maybe she's busy. _Or you are an idiot._

_From Hanna:_

_**18:36** Sorry didn't see your message_

_**18:37** Yes, let's do it :)_

_**18:37** Where?_

Stefan reread Hanna's messages five or six times before sending her address of his favorite place. They have really delicious strawberry cheesecakes, he added. He came home, threw himself to the bed and laid there for twenty minutes, staring into the ceiling. Mostly, because he was really tired. _Who you're trying to fool_. All the twenty minutes he smiled.

Next morning Stefan was half an hour earlier. When Hanna came in and spotted him she smiled.

"Hi" He greeted her, smiling back.

"Hi" He fondly stared at her hair.

There was an awkward silence but soon after they ordered coffee and cheesecakes it disappeared. Hanna was grinning and laughing as they talked about her upcoming abibal _("If I'll pass my German exam, of course")_, Stefan's future career in Greenpeace _("If they won't kick me out from internship")_, their common and separate interests, favorite food and many other things. It was easy with Hanna, and Stefan listened her laughter and watched her hair catch the sunlight.

"I'm so bad at playing guitar!" Hanna was answering at his question about things she would like to learn "My friend, Jonas, taught me but I'll never be as good as he is. He's so talented! What about you?"

"Well, I'm sure you're not as bad as you say" Stefan laughed "I can't play guitar at all"

"No, I mean what would you like to learn?" She asked.

"Dancing" He said "I can't dance for saving my life!"

Hanna laughed again. _So cute._

"What do you study in the university?"

"Political sciences"

"You and Jonas would get along really well"

They finished their breakfast and Stefan paid for it. Hanna didn't seem to mind. _Good sign._ He kissed her cheek after saying goodbye and lingered his gaze on her face. He thought she was blushing. _Another good sign._

He spent all day in such a good mood he hadn't even tired too much. He told himself it's because he began to get used to work every day.

_From Hanna:_

_**21:58** It was nice today :) cheesecake was super good_

_To Hanna:_

_Yeah, it was. I mean, both nice and cheesecake :) Thank you for your company. It was pleasure to see you. **22:00**_

_From Hanna:_

_**22:05** You don't have instagram_

_**22:05** So_

_**22:06** (attached image)_

Stefan stared at Hanna's face in a photo she sent him. It was dark but he could clearly see her smile and the blush on her cheeks. He felt like his own smile grew almost painfully wide. He fought with himself another couple of minutes, but finally opened front camera and sent to Hanna his own selfie. _Like a 15 year old._ He groaned.

_To Hanna:_

_(attached image) **22:09**_

_To Hanna:_

_Good night, Hanna **22:10**_

_From Hanna:_

_**22:13** Sleep well, Stefan ;)_

He slept well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not very bad

Stefan wasn't a jealous man. Well, he thought so. Until he met a girl, who was in suspiciously good relationships with her ex-boyfriend.

He and Hanna have met almost every day for breakfast for entire week.

"Yesterday I studied with Jonas" She said one day. _Ugh. Jonas._ Hanna brought Jonas in conversations more often than her other friends. Stefan tried to calm down uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach when she talked about him until Hanna said Jonas is actually her ex boyfriend. Since then Stefan thought he might be sick every time Jonas was mentioned. _Why are you jealous, it was your advice after all._

"Are you ready to your exam now?" Stefan decided to ignore that feeling.

"Yeah, I think so".

"Do you want me to meet you after? We can eat ice cream". Hanna laughed at that. They were sitting on a bench in a park, and she looked stunning in a morning sunlight. She leaned in and kissed him. Stefan felt warm over all his body like if she was a sun herself.

"Yeah, I'd like it" She looked pleased.

They talked by the phone or facetime almost every day before going to sleep, though not too much, because Stefan still was getting a lot information at the work and his brain was tired after that. But he managed to call Hanna at least to say her good night.

Today, he was tired a bit more than usually because he got his first volunteer group and had to plan their work for next two weeks. He knew Hanna was nervous because of exam but he didn't feel that he could calm and support her by the call so he sent her a voice message. He wished her luck and sent her kisses.

_To Hanna:_

_(voice message) **22:07**_

_From Hanna:_

_**22:15** _💖💖💖

Next day was his day off so he got enough sleep, got a hot shower and even cooked a breakfast for himself and Tomas. Tomas looked even worse than usually but he didn't say anything and Stefan didn't ask, though he wanted to.

  
It was only 11 am and he knew Hanna's exam just started, so to occupy himself he cleaned his room a little, called his mother to tell her about his work and hydrated his cactus called Dan before Hanna texted him she had finished.

He knew they were going to meet later but still wanted to see her so he called her by facetime.

"Hey, Hanna, how was it?"

"I passed!" She looked happy and Stefan was about to say her how beautiful she is.

"I would never did it without Jonas!" And then Jonas' face appeared on the screen of Stefan's phone. He looked confused and upset and Stefan needed all of his strength to save his smile on his face and force his voice to not tremble.

"Congratulations, my dear Hanna! So, when can I pick you up?"

"In couple of hours, I think. We still wait the others and then we're going to celebrate a little"

"Okay, in couple of hours. Can't wait to see you."

She told him how impressed was her teacher and he said, how proud he is.

Stefan saw confused Jonas' face for a while after she hung up the phone.

Couple of minutes later he knocked on Tomas' door. When Tomas didn't answer, Stefan opened it and came inside. Tomas was lying on his bed with a book on his stomach. He didn't read it though but stared at the ceiling. Stefan had lay on his bed next to him but upside down, so his face was near Tomas feet, and stared at the ceiling too.

"What are you doing" Tomas finally asked ten minutes later.

Stefan sighed.

"I think I'm in love with a girl who are friends with her ex-boyfriend"

"That girl?"

"That girl"

"_In love_, huh?" Stefan heard the sneer in Tomas' voice.

"Not in a mood for your mockery"

They were silent another couple of minutes.

"So, shouldn't you be in a seventh heaven right now?" Tomas said.

"I'm. Just. I don't know. I think I'm dying of jealousy" Stefan groaned.

"Don't be dramatic. Do you know why they broke up?"

"She said they hadn't a healthy relationship and it was getting worse so they broke up"

"Give her healthy relationship then" Tomas said. "If that's what she wants"

Stefan laid on Tomas' bed twenty more minutes, lost in thoughts.

"Thank you" he finally said. "I know you hate it, but thank you".

"Don't forget to close the door" Tomas muttered.

"Do you want to go to my abibal with me?" They ate ice cream in the park when Hanna asked him.

"I really want to." He saw her beautiful cheeks blush and smile grow wider.

"You have an ice cream right here" he leaned in and kissed her in the corner of her mouth. She laughed.

Stefan can't help himself but looked at her face with heart-eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm happy that I finally will meet your friends."

"You'll love them. Especially Jonas."

_Doubt it._

"I'm sure" he said instead.

Stefan sat in his room with his laptop. He created a private account in instagram with a nickname made from random symbols only for stalking his girlfriend. He wasn't proud of himself.

He looked at photos: today's photo of him and Hanna with an ice cream, photos with friends, very cute picture of baby Hanna... Jonas wasn't on her pictures until he scrolled to December 2018. There was a description "When Lovers become Friends". Lovers. He wondered if Hanna thought about him as a Lover. Stefan clicked to Jonas' face and went to his profile. There were mostly photos with his friends, only last one was with Hanna, from their helping-to-study session.

He closed laptop. Maybe Jonas is just a good friend. He'll go to the abibal and meet him, because it's important for Hanna and this means it's important for him too.

A message from Hanna popped up on the screen of his phone.

_From Hanna:_

_**23:12** (attached image)_

_**23:12** it's my abibal dress_

_To Hanna:_

_You're so beautiful in it **23:13**_

_Not that you're not as beautiful without it **23:13**_

_From Hanna:_

_**23:16** without? _😳😏

Stefan was blushing. He really didn't mean it to sound like that. He thought about what to write in response but couldn't do it. He wanted to come up with something flirty _but not creepy_ but he wasn't good at flirt. He was about starting panic.

_From Hanna:_

_**23:23** My father will be absent all weekend_

_**23:24** So_

_**23:24** If you want to walk me home after Abibal and stay..._

It took a few minutes for him to collect himself and answer.

_To Hanna:_

_Gladly, my dear Hanna! **23:26**_

_See you Friday!** 23:27**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't know where all this story goes :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Abibal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter it even worse than others but I kinda depressed because of last druck weeks and also upset that I will never see Stefan again, so I decided to publish it a little unfinished.  
Good news, I know how this fic's gonna end but I don't know when and even don't know if I will finish it at all.  
Yet again, I know nobody probably will read this, so.

"... and this is Stefan" Hanna's voice snapped out him from stupor condition. He blinked and remembered where he was. He was at Hanna's abibal and at the moment she was introducing him to her friends.  
  
She looked stunning. She was wearing that blue dress she sent him in a picture but she looked a way more beautiful in real life. Stefan stared at her for last few minutes unable to look away from her hair, and her eyes which have reflection of her dress in them.  
  
Finally, he collected himself and managed to turn his attention to three girls next to Hanna.  
  
"Very nice to meet you" he smiled and bowed gallantly. Two blond girls smiled back but girl in a hijab checked him out with a cold stare. _This must be Amira._  
  
They fell into conversation, during which Stefan learned names of two blond girls, Kiki and Mia, and even made them laugh a little when he told them couple of stories from his own abibal, but eventually Hanna kissed him and a cheek and girls pulled her on somewhere else.  
  
He looked around, walked a bit, took a beer in a bar, walked again. He suddenly felt lonely and was about to find Hanna but then he spotted familiar face near the bar. _Jonas_. An unpleasant feeling of jealousy appeared in his chest but he supressed it and made himself smile.  
  
"Hey, you must be Jonas!"

  
  
Stefan really wanted to be polite and Hanna said that he would get along with Jonas, so he tried. Although, it went not really good. They exchanged a couple of polite phrases, Jonas asked, where Stefan worked, Stefan asked, what Jonas planned to do after school. Just normal conversation. He tried to be friendly and _not creepy_, but Jonas visibly tensed in Stefan's presence and then his friends interrupted them and stole Jonas away. Stefan recognized Matteo, must be good Jonas' friend, from his instagram. The other guy introduced himself as Matteo's boyfriend. However, Stefan actually liked Jonas, and he even felt a little pity for him as he looked like sad puppy when he started conversation about future. He remembered that most of his school friends didn't know what they are going to do after school and he saw that uncertain look in Hanna's eyes, too.  
  
Jonas was gone, Hanna still wasn't in his sight. Stefan remembered how went his own abibal, how drunk and happy they were: Stefan, Tomas, Ellie - Tomas' twin sister, Mark - his second best friend after Tomas and Annika - Stefan's girlfriend at that moment. Now there were only him and Tomas.

His story with Annika was actually very funny as he could see it from this point three years later. Two weeks after abibal he was on his way to her house with flowers and caught her kissing a girl on her balcony. A girl was almost naked, except she was wearing his, Stefan's, blue shirt, which he left on Annika'a house. Annika was't much more dressed. His 18 years old heart was broken, and after big dramatic scene with flowers thrown in a trash he never talked with her again. Nowadays, he thought, he has a way more self-control.

  
Mark didn't go to university with them, he took a gap year and went to East Asia. They didn't really talked during his trip and continued not to talk as he came back to Hamburg, where they all were from. Tomas said that Mark married two months ago, judging by his instagram, but he never invited them to his wedding. Well, sometimes even good friends' ways separates.  
  
Ellie had got in a car accident year and half ago and hadn't survived. Tomas was crushed and from that point he started drink a lot, close up in himself and cut off all connections with his family, as if it was their fault. Stefan became his family instead. He missed Ellie, too.  
  


  
  
He finished his beer when Hanna texted him that he must go inside and meet her other friends. He found her next to girl with bright blue braids, who introduced herself as Sam. He liked Sam and they connected easily because of common love to sweets.  
  
Next part of the evening went really good. They drank and danced a lot, covered with all colors of rainbow, and Stefan was mesmerized by Hanna's happy smiling eyes and blissful laughter.  
  
They has sneak out to the corner of dancefloor to make out a little and after that they slow danced with Hanna's hands around Stefan's neck, and he felt like he is the most lucky man in this world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He woke up at 10 am next morning. For the moment he felt a little disoriented but then he remembered that he was in Hanna's bed. He looked at her. She was really cute while sleeping. He felt a bit thursty and his head hurted a little as they came back home at about 4 am. He looked at his phone.  
  
_From Tomas:_  
_** 21:40** Went to Hamburg for a week_  
_** 21:42** Use the flat wisely, be safe, condoms in the bathroom_  
  
Stefan rolled his eyes.  
  
Screen on Hanna's phone lit up. Text was from her father. Almost not thinking, Stefan took Hanna's phone, found Jonas' number, sent it to himself and deleted message.  
  
He spent 10 minutes writing message for Jonas. He tapped send and stared on it. _What the fuck are you doing? My dear Jonas, seriously? Sunny greetings?_

  
Cursing himself, Stefan quietly sneaked out from Hanna's bedroom trying not to wake her. He found a kitchen and made some scrambled eggs with tomatoes for breakfast. He had been making coffee when Hanna came in the kitchen with sleepy smile on her face. She was in a long t-shirt and her beautiful hair were a little messy and shining in the morning sunlight as they fell everywhere on her shoulders.  
  
"Slept well?" He asked when she hugged him and kissed him in his nose.  
  
"I think I'm still drunk a little"  
  
"Coffee? Breakfast?"  
  
"Oh my god, you're so cute. Thank you." She said.  
  
"Do you want to spend a day together?"  
  
"Only if we're spending it in a sofa in living room, watching netflix. How don't you have a hangover, you're older than me!"  
  
"Okay" Stefan laughed.  
  
"Okay" she laughed back.

They cuddled all day and Stefan cooked a lunch, and eventually they went to a walk at evening and Hanna held his hand. This summer promised to be really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr as @sunny-greetings


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been more than month since I wrote and published last chapter, and I couldn't make myself return to it because I was upset and depressed after last druck episode, but here I am, kinda recovered and maybe this time I will finish this fic.  
I want to thank my favorite [sandwich toaster](http://maybeineternity9.tumblr.com) for inspiring me and [Angelika](http://angelika-kk.tumblr.com) who makes posts about Stefan every day.  
As usually sorry for any mistakes, English is not only not my first language, but also I speak it quite bad. Maybe I shouldn't write at all.

Stefan woke up in his own bed but this time he wasn't alone.

He blushed hard as he remembered all what happened last night. They walked in a park and then on the streets of Berlin, and eventually they came to area near Stefan's flat. Somehow they made their way to his home and after a series of kisses on the couch in living room they moved to his bedroom (grabbing some Tomas' condoms from the bathroom).

He looked at Hanna, who was sleeping next to him and felt a pure happiness. He kissed her cheek and quitely got out of the bedroom. He wanted to cook breakfast but his fridge has greeted him with emptiness.  
  
Instead of cooking he took a shower and returned to bed. Hanna kissed his nose as she woke up and then his cheek and then she pulled him into a real kiss.

"Hi" He smiled against her lips.

"Hi" She stroked his hair, still wet after shower, with her soft fingers. Stefan felt like they can do it for weeks.  
  
"Want to go out for breakfast?" Stefan really didn't want to ruin the moment, but he was really hungry.  
  
"Mmmm, no" Hanna laughed. "I want to spend at least couple hours more in your bed. It's comfortable"  
  
"But I'm hungry!"  
  
"We can order something..."  
  
"A take-out breakfast? Are you crazy?" That made Hanna laugh to tears.

Eventually Stefan has got what he needed. They were sitting in his favorite breakfast place, which he, ironically, couldn't visit at that day he met Hanna. They laughed and filmed instastories. Waitress finally brought them their order and Hanna's eyes widened.

"Wow, this cake is huge!"  
  
"I told you!"  
  
"You should help me to eat it! Open your mouth!" She brought her fork to his face.  
  
"My happy cake face" she showed him a photo she just posted.  
  
"And this is my happy Hanna face" Stefan smiled wide.  
  
"Aawww!" She quickly made a picture of him. "Done!" Stefan looked at phone in her hands. His happy Hanna face. He would have never understood all this instagram thing but he was secretly pleased that he was all over Hanna's stories.

At Monday he went to work with the biggest smile in his face. All morning he was texting with Hanna and distracted too often. His colleague, Victoria, noticed and winked to him when screen of his phone lit up 30th time this day and he couldn't help but smiled and started to type message back.

"You look like 13 years old with a crush" She squinted her eyes but her smile was warm and knowing.  
  
"Yeah, sorry" he smiled and placed his phone on the table, screen down.  
  
"Girl or boy?"  
  
"Girl" Stefan sighed.  
  
"Yeah, you look straight enough, I don't know why I asked" she grinned.  
  
They went to a lunch, and he noted that she was really nice. Rest of the day he was making himself not to pay attention on his occasionally vibrating phone. A girl doesn't worth a job. _Though Hanna does_. At some point he gave up and spent 5 minutes smiling at Hanna's selfie she sent him. When he eventually averted his eyes from phone screen he saw Victoria staring at him with a smirk.

The week went fast, Stefan mostly worked and almost everyday had lunch with Vicky. She told him that she searched a flat or room, Stefan told her about Hanna and his life in general, though he didn't know why. There was something about Vicky that he wanted to tell her everything. They also shared common love to classic music.

He just returned home after dinner in indian place he invited Hanna. He almost jumped up of surprise when he found Tomas in the living room. Stefan kind of used to living alone this week, but he had to admit that he missed him, though it was really nice not to have sleeping people all over the flat and endless empty bottles left in the kitchen and living room. Tomas looked better, he was shaved and he even made a haircut.

"So, where have you been?" Stefan said instead of greeting.

"I said, in Hamburg" Tomas pointed at the pizza box at the table next to a couch he sat. Stefan sat next to him but shook his head. He didn't think he could eat something else.

"Yeah I got it, but last time you went there..." Stefan shut his mouth. "Have you talked with you family?"

"No" Tomas said quitely "But I have visited Ellie".

"Did you say hello from me?" Stefan still felt uncomfortable to talk about Ellie, and jokes didn't help. He still saw her funeral before his eyes when he thought about her.

"I went there to a job interview" Tomas seemed to ignore his question.

"What?" It took Stefan by surprise "You mean an internship for summer?"  
  
"No, I mean a real full-time job"  
  
"But we have one more year in university"  
  
"Yeah, about that. I think I quit" Tomas looked quite certain saying that.  
  
"What? Why?" Stefan couldn't believe it. If Tomas will move to Hamburg, what's he gonna do?  
  
"Just because I'm tired of all this. I'm tired of Berlin. I don't feel that my life here is what I want. It is what _you_ always wanted, Stefan, an university, Greenpeace, early breakfasts in pretentions places, awkward relationships with 18 years old..."  
  
"What" Stefan felt he chocked with an air. He wanted to say _fuck you_ but words stuck in his throat.

"I think they will make a job offer during next month, so you can start to search a new flatmate" Tomas continued with absolutely indifferent face.  
  
Stefan didn't say anything. He turned out and went to his room. He spent an hour trying to understand what pissed him off more in this situation: the fact that his best friend, _almost brother_, is going to leave him, the fact that he knew about it post factum or Tomas' words about life Stefan always wanted.

  
  
  
This summer was full of surprises and Stefan didn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Stefan's gonna suffer in this fic but hey, he found a new friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said i'll finish it but it might take years lol.  
I don't know how is it ever possible but every next chapter is worse than previous and this is ridiculous but at this point i don't really care.  
I miss Stefan.

"Hey, are you here?" Stefan averted his eyes from the monitor and looked up to Victoria, whose voice drew his attention. Last 10 minutes he spent looking to the text of some work email but couldn't remember any word from it.

"Mmm?"

"I asked if you wanted to get more interesting tasks, i have one for you" Vicky smiled and winked. Somehow she treated him better than other interns and always was here to help.

"Oh, yes, i would like to do something, hmm, more intersting" Stefan finally remembered that he is at work.

"Stefan."

"What?"

"If there is something that don't let you work, I won't give you better tasks" 

_Get a grip._

"I'm sorry, you can trust me with it, i promise" Stefan really wanted to be responsible and didn't want to miss his chance.

"Let's go". Victoria suddenly appeared next to his table and extended a hand. Stefan reluctantly took her hand and stood up.

  
They took coffee from coffeeshop and she walked them to a little park near their office. 

"You look distracted last couple of weeks. Is it about your girlfriend?" Victoria started after they sat on a bench. 

"No, it's all okay with Hanna. Pretty nice even." Stefan thought about last weekend which he spent in her house and that it was the best two days for last couple of weeks, when there was nothing in his life but Hanna, her laughter, her warm skin and her beautiful smiling eyes.

"What is it, then?"

Stefan thought again that he want to tell everything to Victoria. She won people over in 5 minutes of conversation, as if she could hypnotize. People would talk to her about the weather and a beat later they would tell her about their school crush or embarrassing accident from their childhood. But Stefan didn't want to give up to her this time.

"Hey, are you still looking for a flat?" He asked to change the topic.

"Actually, I think I have found a room. I will live with 3 other people, it's gonna be fun".

She started to talk about a guy and a girl who have interviewed her and at some point she, apparently, has applied her magical ability to make people talk, so Stefan didn't noticed when he spilled all his problems on her. He told her that his best friend is a dick, who also is on the edge of alcoholism and who insults and makes fun of Stefan instead of actually talking with him because he can't deal with himself. That Tomas wants to leave and now Stefan needs to find a new flatmate because he can't afford the whole flat. That maybe Tomas is right and Stefan is boring and pretentious, because he wears white shirts not only to work but on daily basis, and he thinks that coffee-to-go is actually very gross, and...

Stefan found himself clenching a cartoon coffee cup. Victoria listened to him patiently, giving him time to talk this out.

In the end she hugged him. Stefan was really surprised, but also grateful.

"I know it's painful when people you love are distancing themselves. Maybe you should leave him alone and give him time"

"Maybe I should" Stefan sighed. Then, he realized that he never said thank you. "I appreciate your help. I promise I won't be moping around at work"

"Wait" Victoria suddenly squinted her eyes with a smirk. "You said you need a new flatmate. Did you ask me if I found the flat because you was going to offer me your room?"

"What? No, I just tried to change the topic" Stefan really has never thought about it but it sounded like weak excuse and he felt he was blushing "Really, I mean, I don't know you really well and it would be weird considering I have a girlfriend and..."

"Relax, I get it" Victoria grinned. "Besides, I would rather hit on your girlfriend than on you"

"Doesn't make it better" he laughed.

They finished their coffee and returned to office. After that all the rest of the day went actually better. He has texted to Hanna, invited her to movies and also has written a couple of messages to Tomas.

_To Tomas:_   
_ I don't know why you act like a dick, but I'm worried about you and I think you need to talk with someone. It's not necessary should be me. **15:24**_   
_ I'm upset that you're leaving though, we have have only one year left in university, but if that makes you at least a little happy, go on. **15:25**_

Stefan hasn't found Tomas at home though. But he really felt better after talk with Victoria. _How is she doing it??_

He made himself dinner and called Hanna.

"Hey, sunshine" He said when she answered on the facetime "I missed you. How was your day, darling?"

"Hey! You're so sweet" Hanna looked happy. "Played guitar, Jonas said I need to practice"

_Jonas._

"It's great! You should play to me"

"I played to you last weekend and you have laughed at me!"

"No, I have not! I mean, not in a bad way... You play guitar funny, what can I do with this?" 

"I'm offended! By the way, my friends are going to make a game night this Friday. Do you want to go with me?"

Stefan briefly thought if Jonas is going to be there. If he is, I would be a great opportunity to know him better and maybe become friends with him too.

Stefan suddenly thought about Tomas' words. That he is adult and Hanna is just a kid. Her friends are 17-18 years old and he doesn't fit. She must be noticed that, because she asked him, what's wrong.

As easy as it was with Victoria, it was really difficult to talk with Hanna about things that were bothering him. He has suppressed his ugly jealous about Jonas and has avoided talking about his best friend. He felt so good with Hanna, she was making him feel so happy when they talked about his job, or her friends, or just about music and tv shows and Stefan felt that he has no rights to drop his problems on her. So, he just smiled and said that he will join to her gladly. 

  
Rest of the week went surprisingly good, considering he and Tomas have diligently avoided each other at home. However, Stefan didn't want to think about it right now, because he was busy drinking beer and playing board games with Hanna and her friends.

He was spending most of the evening talking with Sam, and then Abdi joined them too. They were talking about drinks and food, and at some point Stefan mentioned sucuk and Abdi started to blush. No, no blush, Abdi became red as boiled lobster, Stefan could bet he felt a wave of heat coming from Abdi's cheeks. However, Stefan figured out, Abdi wasn't really pleased participating in this conversation, and by the way Abdi glared at him after sucuk incident he understood that he just accidentally has made an enemy. He also figured out that Abdi likes Sam, because he frowned every time Sam touched Stefan's arm or laughed at something he said.

Girls were more friendly with him, Kiki even has hugged Stefan at the meeting and said he and Hanna look good as a couple. Amira just snorted and rolled her eyes at it. Stefan couldn't get why she doesn't like him this much. He has had an assumption though. They were at his room yesterday, when Hanna received a message. She stared at it for 10 seconds and then said _"Fuck! I forgot about meeting with Amira!"_. Stefan felt guilty and also he felt bad for Amira. He didn't know how to make her like him, but he wanted to, because he knew Amira is very important person for Hanna.

Anyway, this evening was going pretty well, Stefan thought. At least Jonas is not here. _For fuck sake, stop it. _

"Why don't you have instagram account?" Sam asked.

"Because he doesn't get gen z obsession with social media" Hanna answered for him and kissed Stefan on his cheek.

"But this is so boring!" Sam said and Abdi next to her frowned again. "If you had instagram, what would you post there?"

"I don't know, maybe food?" 

"No way, it would be the most boring and corny ig account" Sam laughed.

"You underestimate Stefan's breakfasts, they are art, he can even make you a cappuccino with a kitten on it" Hanna said and Stefan took her hand in his.

"I used to work in a coffeeshop back to first year of uni" he explained.

"And yours, Abdi?" Sam asked. "How would your instagram look?"

"Buildings, fences, graffiti? I don't know" Abdi grinned.

"At least better than food" Kiki said and everybody laughed.

Next day Stefan woke up in a good mood. He was going to make a breakfast and was really surprised to find Tomas with fresh brewed coffee already on the kitchen. He wanted to ask him, why is he awake at 8 am, but decided to wait until Tomas speak first. After 15 minutes of silence it was getting ridiculous, but Stefan didn't want to give up, so he made a breakfast, ate it and walked out of the kitchen not saying any word. If Tomas wants to be a child, Stefan will be too. 

**Author's Note:**

> We all know how it's gonna end but I want to go through all this with him one more time.  
Find me on tumblr as @sunny-greetings.


End file.
